As an electromagnetic contactor that carries out switching of a current path, there is proposed an electromagnetic contactor, for example, comprising connection pieces disposed on an upper surface of a housing and capable of contacting with a printed substrate, contact pieces having a fixed contact housed in the housing so as to face the connection pieces, and a plurality of terminal plates having about C-shape and disposed on side surfaces of the housing, the terminal plate linking the connection piece and contact piece and being disposed to oppose to be separated by a predetermined distance, wherein a movable contact formed in a movable frame stored in the housing contacts with the fixed contacts of the opposing contact pieces (for example, refer to PTL 1).